Future Love
by mangaxgirl
Summary: Karin and Kazune are living there lives normally right after book 7 of Kamichama Karin when a young girl named Kanako drops in, who just so happens to be their future daughter, why is she here? Can she play matchmaker and get Kazune and Karin together?
1. An average day

**I'm back! I bet some of you are thinking oh dear god help me now! Hehe Love you :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin Chu or Kamichama Karin!**

**Rated T For: Language, Fluffiness, And sexual humor. (Don't worry no lemon just perverted jokes)  
**

* * *

Authors P.O.V (When you no who comes it'll mostly be from her p.o.v)

It was eleven in the a.m on a beautiful late July morning, birds were chirping, children were playing and laughing outside in the hot sun, Himeka was cooking lunch and Karin was just waking up. Her pretty green eyes slowly batted open and she quickly sat up.

"Mmmmm!" She groaned as she stretched out her arms, yawned and took in the smell of the lovely lunch being prepared downstairs. At that she felt her stomach growl.

"Eating time!" She happily jumped up pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a pink halter and ran down the steps.

She walked into the dinning room to find Kazune - kun sitting in his seat, Himeka next to him with lunch on the table. She took her seat across from Kazune.

"Good morning Himeka - chan, breakfast looks delicious!"

Himeka smiled at her kind friend and thanked her.

"You know just because it's summer doesn't mean that you can sleep so much." Kazune stated.

"Hmph, what are you trying to say!?"

"Nothing, just stating the obvious, your lazy."

"Shut-up and let me enjoy my lunch peacefully for once!"

He loved teasing her, he loved seeing that look she got on her face, if he had to fight with anyone like this there's no one in the world he'd rather fight with than little 13 year old Karin Hanazono. He blushed looking up at her and gave her one of his rare smiles. This took her by surprise and she turned a bright pink, she smiled back and looked down at her food. All through breakfast she kept looking at Kazune - kun. Being with him just living with him, she loved it. She got to see him all the time and they could talk whenever they wanted. She didn't really know what was going on with them at this point, they were supposed to be together but it was complicated.

"Karin...KARIN!?"

"Huh, what?" She had been in a daze a very long time, not realizing she was just starring at Kazune.

"Himeka's been asking you if you wanted to go shopping for the past few minutes and you just sat there dumbfounded starring at me."

She blushed. Again.

"I know I'm good looking Karin but come on can't you control yourself." He laughed and winked at her.

She quickly sat up knocking her seat back, "I"m going to get you!" She ran towards where he was sitting.

"Oh I'm so scared!' He smirked and ran into the kitchen. She had him cornered.

"Take this you sexist pig!" She raised up her fist and was about to aim her punch right under his big blue eyes when...

* * *

Karin: Wow! A new story coolio!

Kazune: Oh boy..

Elizabeth - chan: Whoo hoo! I'm so excited to write this story!

* * *

**Okay, so i know it was short but it's a beginning so of coarse it's going to be short right? Haha the next one will be longer and hopefully you like where this is going! Please review I want four for each chapter! I know I'm getting greedy hehehe. There's going to be a new character I made him/her up so stay tuned! Hah. I love you all. Peaceness!  
**


	2. Random girl say what?

**Hey! Back for an update! I know I said four each but it's hard to get reviews for such a starting anyways I want three more before chapter three :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Rated T for: Language, Sexual Humor, and mild violence.**

* * *

When...

* * *

BAM!

Something knocked Kazune to the floor falling right above him landing on him. (with impressive force)

"Ugh...what the." Kazune put his head up and had those little swirly things in his eyes. (You know when they get knocked on the head they're eyes are a swirly tehe)

Karin stood there not knowing what the hell was going on.

There was a small "ugh" heard while the something -or /someone/- rolled off of Kazune.

"I have got to get dad to teach me how to land better." The figure said as she got up dusting off her dress (similar to Karin's school uniform) she stepped into the light and Karin gasped.

She was /gorgeous/. **Authors note: When I say something with slashes like /never/ I'm emphasizing it.**

She stood an inch or two shorter than Kazune, she had blond hair down to her back with a couple of those cute fly aways Kazune has, she wore her bangs slightly above her huge glowing blue eyes. Her skin was fair and her body was slim with breasts not much larger than Karins.

Kazune was still laying on the floor but looking at the two girls in interest. "Who are you!?" He spat not sounding pleased.

She just gave him a huge smile and replied, "Kanako - chan." She walked up to Karin, stroked some of her hair and smiled. "Your still so pretty."

Karin blushed and realized something. She said /still/ pretty. "What do you mean? I don't know you..." She was cut off by Kazune, finally getting up off the floor dusting himself off he stood next to Karin and yelled, "Why are you here!"

He couldn't help but feel love towards the pretty 13 year old. She looked like him, and seemed familiar. Yet not.

"Curiosity. That's why I'm here...OH!" She snapped her fingers and a suitcase fell from the same spot she did. (Cheesy I know lol, special powahs!) "Were can I sleep?"

He stood there in disbelief. "You are /not/ staying here, how rude can someone be! Now get out of my house, /now/!"

"Geez, you call Karin slow."

"What!? How do you know our names?"

"You still don't get it..." She turned and looked at Karin. She slowly shook her head no.

Kanako sweatdropped, and with a smirk on her face she said, "Parents don't get anything these days, do they?"

* * *

Elizabeth - chan: Two wasn't enough eh? Busy bees.

Karin/Kazune: EH?! -deep red crimson blush-

* * *

**Haha! Now I hope to get me some reviews! Please review! Lol**


	3. Kanako Kajyou

Thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Do not own. But I do own my amazing imagination! Woo hoo! Lmao :)

Rated T for: You should know by now lol.

Review time!

* * *

Chapter one:

**Cloudygirl103 - heyas: i like this story so far n i hope u update it soon:**

Elizabeth - chan: Aww thank you!

**Kaitlynn416 - hello elizabeth chan and its a great story and i hope you do well on oyur next story.update soon  
**  
Elizabeth - chan: Thank you

Chapter two:

**Cloudygirl103 - lol! wow! kanako...kujyou? lmao. WOO! yay! i thought fanfiction was dead today 0.o ty 4 updating so quickly! hug  
**  
Kanako - chan: Hey! Don't blame me! Blame the parents! It's all their fault!

Kazune: Karins the one that came up with the name!

Karin: I like it!

Kanako: Out of all the times you never listen to her you chose then to go ahead and let her name me!

Kazune: Well she said that she really liked the name and if I let her keep it she'd - -blushes and coughs awkwardly- uh, nevermind.

Kanako: ...

Karin: Oo

Elizabeth - chan: Tehe your welcome! -hugs back-

(Authors note: Hmm, I dunno if you were commenting on the name but either way I had that joke in my head so I used it! Lool! Thankies.)

**Kaitlynn416 - i like ti and you did a wonderful job on it and do your best on the next chapter and so on forth and i will be waiiting later ona and see how far you done on the story and i will be updating my stories.Update soon  
**  
Elizabeth - chan: Thank you. I will probably be updating my other story within the next couple days so look out for it!

Kanako: Can I do it! Please! Please! Please! Plea-

Karin/Kazune/Elizabeth: GO AHEAD!

Kanako: Roll the chapter!

* * *

**(I changed my mind this is going to be right after Kamichama Karin)**

Karin's eyes widened when she heard those words.

Kazune tried to talk but started coughing on his own words.

"Geez, reaction much." She laughed at the young couples reaction.

"But..that means.." Karin exclaimed.

* * *

I finished the sentence for her.

"That means that you and Kazune have a biological child of your own together."

I could detect the light blush grow across both their faces, it was worse on Kazune for he had been hacking just a minute ago.

"Why are you here?" He asked quickly trying to push the subject away.

"I wanted to learn more about your past. I was curious. Suzune should be here soon."

They both gave me odd looks. "Suzune?" They asked in unison.

I didn't answer remembering that they didn't know about their little son yet. Instead I walked up to Kazune and gave him a big hug.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after Kazune had showed me where I could sleep and put my bags we were all sitting around the television in the living room when Himeka - chan came in from her trip at the mall.

"Hello Kazune - chan, Karin - chan. Who's your friend?''

Just like that silence, the most awkward kind. I didn't say anything, I wasn't sure if they would want me to tell her, so instead I waited to see what they would say. I saw Karin eye Kazune and he spoke up.

"This is Kanako - chan, she's er, from Karin's old school."

"Yeah! She just got accepted into our school, and she needed a place to stay so i offered her to stay here."

Wow. They were horrible liars, I waited expecting to here her say something like, "Yeah right now tell me who she really is." or even a sarcastic "Okay then."

"Ah! So nice to meet you Kanako - chan! Welcome." She bowed her head a quick second, smiled and proceeded into the kitchen with her bags. I guess I should have seen it coming, the Himeka I know in the future isn't the brightest either.

* * *

Author's P.O.V:

Kazune couldn't keep it off his mind. _His daughter. Made with Karin. A family._ He looked over at Karin, he wondered what she was thinking of. Her eyes were aimed at the roof, to him her eyes always seemed to shine, her skin glowed lightly and her cheeks were rosy. He blushed, no matter what it was his thoughts always seemed to come back to her.

"Kazune - kun? Are you alright?''

He came out of his daze and looked at Karin. "Yeah I'm fine." There it was his rare smile.

Kanako looked over and saw the two. She giggled to herself and smiled. They were so cute.

"Hey Kazune - kun?"

"Mm?"

"Um.." She leaned in closer.

"Karin?"

Their faces were about an inch apart...

BAM!

Karin's fist shot up and Kazune went flying across the room.

"That was for earlier!" She smiled proudly as Kazune lied on the floor with stars over his head. Kanako lost it and was on the floor in tears laughing.

* * *

Kazune: Stupid girl.

Karin: I needed to get you back for earlier!

* * *

**Still a little short, haha. Please review! Need four :)**

* * *


	4. An interesting morning

**Hey I'm back! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**Review time!**

* * *

Chapter Three:

**Cloudygirl103 - LMAO! silly vengful little karin 3 i liked it: cant wait 4 the next chapter byebyes x**

Karin: Damn right I'm vengful, I can't let him get away with that! Hehehe.

Elizabeth: Ok... -scared-

**Kaitlynn416 - its so fuunny and you are the best and do your best on the next xchaopter.Update soon \ awesome writer**

Elizabeth: Aww your always so sweet in your reviews . -glomps-

**Cuddles118 - Funeh! LUB IT!**

Kanako: Hm, Lub? Tehe that's freakin' wicked!

* * *

Karin woke up the same way as always. It was another beautiful summer morning, the sun was shining through Karin's window. As she stretched her arms out she recalled the events that had just happened the day before. Karin blushed lightly but smiled. She felt happy, that her and Kazune would be together.

* * *

Kanako woke up the same way, she stretched her arms, yawned and looked at the wonderful sunlight streaming through her window. She looked around the room and laughed, it was kind of weird because this was also the same room she has in the future.

"Hm, what a beautiful morning, 10 am, I slept in."

She yawned once again and jumped out of bed, she slipped off her short nightgown, found a short black skirt and put it on. She put on a red t shirt with a pink lacy tank underneath, pulled her long shiny blond locks up into a ponytail and ran out of the room for breakfast.

* * *

"Hm, what a beautiful morning, 10 am, I got up to early."

Karin jumped out of bed and also slipped her short nightgown off.

**(I'm just trying to show the similarities she has with both parents.)**

She pulled on a pink short skirt, with a pink tank top that tied in the back around the bust. Put her hair in her normal pigtails and ran out of her room for breakfast.

* * *

Kanako sat beside Kazune as Karin took her seat in front of him.

"Good morning everyone!" Kanako smiled brightly.

"Good morning Kanako!" Karin replied. "Omg, I really like your skirt!"

"Really! I really like your top."

"Really!"

"Yeah it's so cute!"

"Oh, your's too!"

"Where'd you get it?"

"Oh well I-"

"UGH!" Kazune sweatdropped. "What the hell is wrong with you two. Enough with the stupid girl talk. Shut up and eat."

"Hey! We are allowed to gawk over each others clothing!" Karin yelled.

"You're stupid. Like all girls."

"Hey!" Kanako's jaw dropped. "That was rather rude.. Then again it's nothing I've never heard before, it's just weird hearing it from a younger you." Kanako chuckled.

Karin rolled her eyes. "You mean he acts like this in the future too? I would've thought he'd mature a little bit!"

"I wouldn't be talking, you don't act any different. You both fight the same way in the future, it's kind of funny. Except instead of Karin punching Kazune it usually ends differently..."

Karin. being stupid didn't catch on. "What do you me-"

Kazune however caught on, and coughed awkwardly giving Kanako a look.

"Um..nevermind Karin." She laughed.

"Kay!"

"Oh, Kazune, Karin, Kanako agreed to go shopping with me today! It's going to be great! I just figured that sense she's going to be staying it'd be a good idea to bound alone. Is that alright?" Himeka said, just entering the dining room with the food. (She was in the kitchen cooking the whole time sense she doesn't know about Kanako being her kind of sister she wasn't there for the whole conversation. Haha I just kind of remembered that so..yeah.)

"Yeah that's fine Himeka, you two have fun!" Karin smiled at her best friend.

Kazune pretended to be annoyed by rolling his eyes and saying, "You mean i have to spend the whole day alone with this idiot?"

"Oooooooooooooo." Kanako coed, "Maybe we should hire them a baby sitter!" She joked lightly elbowing Himeka who burst out laughing.

"EH!?"

* * *

Kanako: Kazune and Karin up a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g fir-

Gets cut off from Kazune throwing a tree from no wheres at her.

Kanako: ...ow

Elizabeth: Well...that was interesting!

* * *

**Four reviews people! FOUR! Loool!  
**


	5. Water fight?

**Sorry it's been like two weeks I was being lazy hehe**

**You all know the summery/disclaimer by now.**

**Reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

**Cloudygirl103 - hi again!: lol i loved that "Karin, being stupid didnt catch on." that made me laugh.: i hope u update again soon!  
**

Karin: Why does everyone think I'm so stupid! Just because I don't have a dirty mind doesn't mean I'm stupid!

Kazune: Everything you do is stupid.

Kanako: You just called yourself stupid, Kazune - kun.

Kazune/Karin: -bright red- H-ey t-th-that's not funny.

Kanako: I thought it was pretty funny.

**Kaitlynn416 - its a grat chapter and i think you did a fantastic job on it and do your best on the next chapter and i ry to be sweet on my reviews to encourage you writers to do your very best on each chapter thats what i thinl you are the best and do update as long as it takes.Update soon**

Elizabeth: thank you so much

**Wanwan-san - Great story! its really funny and i cant wait to see what happens next!! keep up the good work!**

Karin: Thanks everybody! Roll the chapter!

* * *

Kanako and Himeka had just left for town for the day.

"Kazune - kun!"

"What do you want?"

"I'm bored!!" Karin was whining for the past half hour while Kazune was trying to watch his books. (I hope you all know what that means, lmao, if not sorry I can't really explain it because I'm bad at explaining things.) "Your shows are sooooooooooooooo boring!"

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Hmm.." Karin pondered for a moment. "I have no idea!"

Kazune just slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned. "We better get the dishes done so Himeka won't have to do them when she comes back."

"Ugh, fine."

Karin followed Kazune into the kitchen where she started drying dishes while Kazune was washing.

"Hey Karin."

"Yeah?" She turned around to face Kazune.

SPLASH!

Water went all over Karin's face. Kazune had flicked the wash cloth at her.

"HEY!" She gaped, picked up a cup filled with soapy water and dumped it over his head.

His jawdropped. "Now that was uncalled for."

"No, it was called for!" She smiled proudly, but not for long Kazune pulled out the (Uhh I don't know what it's called, but you know that thing that attaches to the tap that you can pull out and it's like a hose thing, hahaha.) and sprayed it at her, leaving her completely soaked.

"Ah!" She grabbed at the tap (I'm just gunna call it that.) and sprayed him back. There was soapy water all over the floor and they were spinning around in circles fighting over the hose tap thinger. That is, until they slipped and fell.

"Ow!! Owi, owie." Karin screamed.

Kazune had landed on top of her still holding onto the hose (Tap thinger!).

Karin looked up to see Kazunes eyes starring at hers. "Kazune.. " She whispered.

He didn't say anything he leaned in closer, he was about to fill the small space between their lips when..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KAZUNE - KUN!!" He sprayed her in the face with the hose. -sweatdrops-

He was just laughing. "You're gunna pay for that! Get off me your heavy!"

He came closer to Karins face again, this time quickly, and pressed his lips against hers, with pressure.

Her eyes widened but quickly relaxed ans her arms went around his neck. "Mmm."

* * *

Kanako: Woohoo! Water fight! I wish I was there!

Elizabeth: Doesn't matter we can have our own water fight Kanako! -randomly pulls out supersoaker-

Kanako: -does the same- YAY!!

Karin/Kazune: Uhh... -Kanako and Elizabeth in background having an epic waterfight- Please review...

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do not own super soaker! Lmao.**


	6. A sight to see

**Hey! I'll do reviews at the end!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**Rated T (Warning this ones opening is fluffy)**

* * *

"Mmm.." She sighed as there lips harshly rubbed against each others, making muffling noises and grunts. She felt her face burning up but she didn't care, she was so caught up in the moment to care, even though she was thinking,_ What the hell is going on? _She knew she liked it, as for Kazune he knew exactly what was going on, he lowered his body and now was on top of Karin instead of supporting himself with his arms. (Poor Karin, how is a girl supposed to kiss with someone that heavy laying on her :P)

"Ka...zun..e..kun..mm" Karin gasped between kisses, trying to get air.

He removed his hands from her shoulders, slowly he moved them onto her hips, playing with the end of her shirt. After a minute or so he made his move and slowly slipped his hand up her shirt.

"Kazune - kun!" She pulled out off the kiss and gasped, blushing like mad. He ignored it and continued moving his hand slowly up and down her side, he smiled inside when he felt her shiver, starting to breathe heavier.

His hands felt so warm, firm, strong, soft yet rough, and good. Her side felt sensitive to her when he touched it, and it tickled slightly. Her thoughts were broke with Kazune kissing her hard again.

He made his way from her side to her back, slowly rubbing he came across the back of her bra. He slipped his hand underneath the material and started fiddling with the snaps.

Karin's eyes widened and her face turned red, but strangely enough she didn't hit him, she let him keep on going.

Snap.

It came undone, she felt the support disappear, and Kazunes hand went from her back to her side this time not far down from the underarm.

When she felt where his hand went next she gasped loudly, heat waves and shocks went through her body uncontrollably, not stopping, she started to heat up. She did something Kazune didn't expect, she tightly grasped around his neck pushing herself closer to him. opening her mouth she depended the kiss. Kazune was blushing like crazy at there position, he continued massaging.

"Uhh..AHEM!" Kanako coughed awkwardly, trying not to burst out laughing, but it was still sort of awkward, mostly because Himeka was there too. **(Thanks Cloudygirl103! Full credit goes to you on the idea of them walking in! )**

Karins bra was now on the floor, water was still everywhere and they were soaked, Kazune was on top of Karin with his hands moving around underneath her shirt.

Karin and Kazunes eyes opened and slowly widened, there faces turned deeper red then before as Kazune slowly removed his hand from the underneath of Karins shirt they broke the kiss and turned there heads to the two very shocked girls.

* * *

Karin: Kazune! Pervert!

Kazune: Sorry Karin.

Karin: I guess I can't blame you, I mean look at me!

Kazune: Hey Karin, your bras still off.

Karin: Oo AHHHHHHH!!

* * *

Reviews! (Short ones this time, sorry lazy today lol)

**Cloudygirl103 - Lol thanks for the review and thanks for the idea!**

**Wanwan-san - waterfall tears Kanako! But she so cheated!**

**Kaitlynn416 - Heh. Thank you. I like it when they kiss. **


	7. Making up

**Heeeeeeeeeeeey! It's been a while, what? A week I think, sorry about that! I've been lazy. I want to thank everyone for their reviews on my last chapter, it was my first time writing something like that so I was a little iffy about how it sounded. Thanks for the support!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer - Do not own!**

**Rated - T for obvious reasons.**

**Review!**

Chapter 6:

**Kaitlynn416 - i like it and i really how you were desriptive of when kazune was taking karin's bra off of her and how hard thet were and i love you story but why did yoou put kanako in this chapter**

Elizabeth - chan: Thanks! I like to be descriptive, I find that if I'm not it's too rushed. Well I put her in it for a few reasons...

1. It's a humor/romance so I needed something funny for the chapter.

2. I don't like writing too much lemon it makes me uncomfortable so I needed to have them break apart somehow.

3. One of my reviewers, Cloudygirl103 to be exact, gave me the idea, so I put it in because I liked it too and I wanted to make a reviewer happy!

Sorry if you didn't like it, if you have any ideas for the story please submit them through review and I'll put it in one of the chapters for you! :)

Kanako: -crying- I feel so unwanted!

Random boy: It's true you are, no one likes you.

Kanako: AAAAHHH!!!

WHAM!

Random boy flys all the way to the US.

Elizabeth - chan: Uhh?

**Cloudygirl103 - *happy* ... *happyhappyhappy* lol. YAY! idea:] tweehee grteat job on it:] i love this:]**

Elizabeth: Thank you so much!

Karin: Why does everyone think it's so great when Kazune makes a move on me!? Am I just an object!?

Kazune: Hey, don't go getting all mad at me! You could've told me to stop anytime.

Karin: Shut up you sexiest je-

Elizabeth: SHUT THE F#! UP OR I'LL ERASE BOTH OF YOU!

Karin/Kazune: Shutting up.

**Smilee4faces2 - oh wowza...that was, very unexpected..but a very good kind:)hehe, amazing job!!**

Kazune: Unexpected? I know, I'm just sexy and mysterious like that.

Elizabeth: Pfft, you wish. -pushes Kazune over-

**Wow those were long reviews haha! Story time.

* * *

**

Kanako coughed awkwardly waiting for someone to say something.

...

Himeka starredmwide eyed at the two, it was odd seeing the boy she knew as her cousin on top of her best friend.

There was several more minutes of silence.

"AHAHAHAHAHA, BWAHAHAHAHAHA, AHA AHA AHA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kanako lost it, she was laughing so hard holding onto her stomach.

Himeka joined in not long after that.

"Maybe we should've got them a baby sitter Kanako - Chan!"

She just kept laughing.

Karins face was completely flushed, she was devastated and embarrassed not knowing what to do she pushed Kazune off her and took off up to her room.

Kanako calmed herself down. "I probably,-giggle- shouldn't have -giggle- laughed."

Kazune sat there awkwardly on the floor, thinking Karin probably hated him, but hey, she didn't stop him right?

His own two children to bes just saw him feeling up his, sort of girlfriend. Kind of awkward and embarrassing. He just sat there for a while longer.

* * *

Meanwhile up in Karins room:

Short of breath, sweating, flustered, confused, and tired.

Karin sat down on her bed with her back against the wall, she had a pen in her hands and a book opened to an empty page, she was about to rant in her diary.

_Saturday July, 20th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today something unexpected happened. I'm not sure how I feel about it... I think writing will help me come in tune with my feelings. It all started when Himeka and Kanako went out for the day, they wanted to bond. Anyways, I was bored and nagging Kazune, I think I ticked him off because he made me help him with the dishes, which are his duty not mine. The next thing I know he splashes me, and then we have a huge water fight, and then he was on top of me, it all went so fast, it only slowed down when he started kissing me..._

_It was the first time he kissed me sense that time after dinner, when he was jealous of Michi, or at least I think he was jealous. I think we are supposed to be together, I mean we are husband and wife, not really legally, not yet at least.. wait? What? Ugh! _

_We do get together, we must, I mean we have a child, Kanako, unless he leaves me! Man I really have to talk to her later about what the futures like for us. I'm getting really off topic, I feel crazy for writing like this in a book, it's like I'm having a conversation with myself._

_Anyways, it was different this time, it had a lot of pressure, and his lips didn't stay in one place like before. They were warm and soft, and they felt really nice. My heart is pounding just thinking about it. Then he did something I didn't expect. Let's just say he ended up, feeling me up... I really so not know why I didn't stop him, I'm only thirteen, but, I was caught in the moment, and I mean it did feel really good. I have to say, I did like it._

_-Sigh- I can't figure out how to tell him my feelings, why can't he be the first to tell me? I'm the wimp here! I'm writing another poem, so here you have it:_

_I love the way you look at me,  
Your eyes so bright and blue.  
I love the way you kiss me,  
Your lips so soft and smooth._

_I love the way you make me so happy,  
And the ways you show you care.  
I love the way you say, "I Love You,"  
And the way you're always there._

_I love the way you touch me,  
Always sending chills down my spine.  
I love that you are with me,  
And glad that you are mine._

_Love, Karin._

**(A/N: IMPORTANT! I did _/NOT/_ write this poem, I got it off the internet and the true authors name is Crystal Jansen. Just making sure I disclaimed that.)**

She sighed, reading over her diary entry once more she closed it throwing it towards the end of the bed, it landed on the floor. She just sat there, she was tired and her heart ached, wondering what Kazune thought of her. She sighed and ran her fingers through her still damp hair. Her clothes were also still damp, making her feel kind of gross.

"I have to take a shower once i get the energy." Karin giggled to herself at her laziness.

After brushing her fingers through her hair once more she groaned, her breasts were kind of sore, she looked down in horror. She didn't have a bra on, it was still on the floor down stairs!

* * *

Kanako and Himeka had gone up to their rooms to change out of there mall clothes, they were trendy but not very comfortable.

Himeka changed into light green shorts and a black T shirt. Leaving her hair down like usual she gave it a quick brushing.

Kanako changed into light blue sweat pants, bringing out her eyes, and a white thick strapped tank top. She left her hair up in a high pony tail.

Kazune had finally sat up, he felt dirty, still damp he took his shirt off, he mopped up the water on the floor. When he was finished he noticed something sitting on the floor near one of the counters.

"Hn?" He walked over to it and picked it up. He felt his face heating up when he saw what it was:

A white padded bra with pink lining, size A 34.

He contained himself from laughing at the childish bra.

* * *

She slipped off her wet clothes throwing them into the hamper on the far side of her bathroom. She turned the shower on as hot as it could be, stepped in and closed the shower curtains.

She stood there in the shower, soaking up the hot water thinking for about half an hour. The temperature was finally making her sick so she turned off the faucet and got out. She towel dried her hair slightly and wrapped the towel around her, when she opened the bathroom door all the steam came flooding out, and the person she didn't want to see was sitting there on the edge of her bed.

She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to be seen at all, especially not by him, not while she looked like this.

All her makeup was off, her hair was wet and tangled, she had only a towel wrapped around her and drips of water were still falling down her bare skin.

But to Kazune she looked just as beautiful as ever, mostly because of the short towel wrapped around her though. (Perv..)

Karin then realized something.

"Kazune...where's your...shirt?" She asked looking away to hide her blush.

"Wha? Oh! It was wet so I took it off... look Karin I need to talk to you."

"What's there to talk about?" She asked shyly as she sat by him holding onto her towel. Although she knew perfectly well what he wanted to talk about she wasn't ready to touch on the subject.

"I'm sorry, about what happened. I shouldn't ha-"

"Don't be." Karin quickly interrupted. "I'm not mad at you. I didn't stop you did I? Kanako and Himeka did."

Kazune was surprised at what she said. Karin was even surprised.

Kazune smirked, "So you enjoyed it did you?"

"Ehh!?" Karin turned a deep crimson red. "I didn't say - well I - Uhhh.."

She was cut off by Kazune shoving an item in her face, still smirking he said, "You forgot this downstairs."

"Ah!" Karin grabbed her bra and held it close to her. (for no apparent reason.)

"A 34." Kazune said, his voice somewhat emotionless.

Karin blushed yet again and looked away.

"Couldn't your breasts grow a little bigger?"

Kazune braced himself, ready to be plunged into the wall with the force of Karins first, to his surprise it never came.

"Karin?" Kazune grabbed her head, making her turn so he could see her face.

She looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, if I'm not good enough for you.."

"What!? Karin, no, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Yes you did!"

"Karin I'm sorry it was just a jo-"

He was cut off by Karins fist, he flew across the room, against the wall and fell down.

"Hehe, you believed my fake crying! It hurts more when your not expecting it, doesn't it?"

With that Karin held her head high, and waltzed out of the room.

Kazune finally got up, impressed by her strength. _All that training and she can finally throw a decent punch._ He thought to himself.

Something caught his eye. Laying open on the floor near the end of Karins bed was her diary.

* * *

**Wowzerz that was my longest chapter yet! Hope you like it! I think it was a tad OOC but yeah. If any of you fellow readers like fanfictions on Gakuen Alice I made a One shot fanfiction for it, it's called Class Confessions. You should check it out! And if any of you never heard of Gakuen Alice, I highly recommend it. It os a very good manga, I'm not sure who the author is though, hard name to remember. But anyways! Peace out for now.**


	8. Surprise Michi!

**So sorry it took so so long. I'm not doing reviews this chapter I will do them next chapter, but a quick thanks to all my reviewers/readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Rated T**

**

* * *

**Kazune picked up her diary and started reading the open page. He ended up reading her most recent entry.

He was completely shocked, she really was clueless wasn't she?

Just then he heard light footsteps, he looked up to see Karin blushing still wet in a towel.

"Um, I forgot I had no clothes on so storming out of the room wasn't such a good idea I gue-" She gasped.

Kazune tried to hide the diary but it was too late. "Uh..."

"Kazune - Kun you read my diary entry!?"

"hn.."

Karin blushed, "I am so stupid, just go." She turned around to face the doorway.

Kazune got up off the floor and placed both hands on her bare shoulders. "Karin." He gently pulled her closer, tracing the lines of her neck. She shivered.

"I love the way you touch me, sending chills down my spine." He lowly quoted the line into her ear, she closed her eyes and sighed.

He gripped her shoulders and spun her to face him, pinning her to the wall their eyes met.

"I love the way you look at me, your eyes so bright and blue..." She quoted back, looking away to hide her obvious blush.

He took her chin in his hands and drew closer. "I love the way you kiss me, your lips so soft and smooth." He closed the space between them with a soft gentle kiss.

"I love that you are with me..." He trailed off as he fingered the top of her towel, finally he gave a little tug and it fell halfway down her stomach. Karin caught it. "And I'm glad that you are mine." He smirked at her as she pulled the towel back around her. "Pervert." She mumbled. (**A/N all these cheesy lines that they are saying here are quotes from the poem in Karins diary, just remember that.)**

He was about to take her for another kiss when...

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" A piercing scream was heard from downstairs. "Get away from me, who the hell are you!?"

...

"MICHI!" Karin and Kazune cried in unison. Kanako looked exactly like Kazune, who looks exactly like his father, but even worse Kanakos well, a girl!

"If he kissed me he'll probably rape her for god sakes." Kazune and Karin raced down the steps and into the foyer where the screaming was heard.

Kanako was on the floor pinned down by Michi who was trying to kiss her.

"Help me!"

Suddenly Michi jumped up. "Hanazono - san!"

"Michi, what are you doing to Kanko - Chan?"

"Eh...well."

Kanako got up off the floor and dusted off her clothes, she had a flustered face.

"I'm sorry she just looks so much like...wait who is she?"

* * *

**Sorry it was short and really bad and probably stupid but please review it will be much better next time!**


	9. Who's Naruaki?

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever.**

**Disclaimed**

**Rated T

* * *

****Reviews for Chapter 8  
**

**Cloudygirl103 - lmao! i loved kazunes "if he kissed me he'll probably rape her!" lmao! nice work! cant wait 4 the update:]**

Michi: Well, can you blame me!

Kanako: *Running around in circles* Stay away!

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx - poor little Kanako and omg! for Karin and Kazune they r hot!**

Kazune: *Death glares* Shut up!

Elizabeth - Chan: HAHA!

**Kiana-tan - HAHAH OMG! Please update soon, that was hilarious. x3**

Elizabeth - Chan: ^.^ Thank you!!

**Kaitlynn416 - its a liitle funny and romatic in this chapter and you did a great job on this chapter and do your best on the soon**

Karin: Thank you so much!

Kazune: Pfft, romance.

**Kimiri-chan - lol! i loved that last part. i luv your story.**

Elizabeth - Chan: Thank you for all the great reviews. On with the story!

* * *

"Well..." Karin started, looking over at Kazune for help.

"Wait," Michi started, looking confused. "Did you two come downstairs together, exiting the same room?"

"Yeah! Why?'' Karin said, only to see Kazune slap his hand to his forehead.

A smirk played at Michi's mouth, "Hanazono - San, why are you in a towel?"

"EHHHHHHHH!?" Karins face turned bright red.

"Where you guys do-"

"She's our daughter!" Kazune - kun blurted out, wanting to change the subject.

"Well," He started, stepping dangerously close to Karin. "Looks like I don't win after all." He said, using his thumb to lift up her chin.

Kanako coughed awkwardly rubbing the back of her head.

"Sooo-" She started, but got cut off by a voice behind her.

**Kanakos POV:**

I heard a familiar voice behind me and my heart stopped. It couldn't be?

"Oi, Kanako."

I turned around and sure enough there was Tochigi Naruaki, his green eyes starring at me through long dark brown hair.

"Naruaki - Kun!" I gasped, totally shocked. "What are you doing here?" But I didn't wait for his answer, I jumped into his arms, letting the familiar sent take over me, and his warm body comfort me, it had been too long sense I saw him last. Future Karin must have sent him to look after me.

Naruaki is my best friend, I have known him sense I was three, he reminded me a lot of my father though.

His arms wrapped around me and I could almost feel him smirk.

"Miss me?" He asked in his cocky way.

I felt a small blush cover my cheeks, "Maybe. Just a little."

**Normal POV:**

"Who are you?" Kazune snapped, feeling a little protective of his daughter.

"Naruaki - Kun is my best friend!"

"You actually sent me here." He said, "You said that Kanako took after her mother to much to be safe on her own." He smirked.

Kazune loosened up a bit and stiffed a laugh.

"So he's your boyfriend?" Michi popped up again from absolutely nowheres.

Naruaki coughed.

"WHAT? NO?!" Kanako yelled.

"You two are just like Hanazono - San and Kazune - Kun." Michi breathed.

* * *

**I know it was short, but I'm tired and a little blank, sorry it took a month do update, keep reviewing and I'll update sooner next time. Thanks so much! Lol. **


	10. First kiss

**WOOOW IT'S BEEN LOOONG MAN! COME ON PEOPLE! LOL THERE'S LIKE NO KAMICHAMA KARIN FF OUT THERE ANYMOOOORE! Lol apologies for lateness.**

**Reviews for chapter 9:**

**Cuddles118 - Michi is a silly goosey... "you two are just like hanazono-san and kazune-kun." I LUB (yes lub! i typed it! ((twice...heheh *evil smirk*)) MWAHAA) your story... its awesome!! this is my favorite story so far! Kazune is funneh too... blurting out that she is and was and is gonna be their daughter (that was hard to type past and present and future...) OH WELL WRITE ON! ((lol get it kinda like RIGHT ON! but its write.. like with a pencil..heh)) ^-^**

Mangaxgirl: LOL LOL! It's so confusing weather to write it past or present or future! Thank you so much for you're reviews!

Kanako: I do NOT like him! NO NO NO NO NO!

Random boy: *Returns from wherever she threw him* No one likes you!

Kanako: AHHH! *Throws to Venus*

**Kiana-tan - Haha, That's so cool!**

Naruaki: I know I am!

Karin: Geez he _is_ like Kazune - kun...

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx - KAWAII! but still i perform the story of KARINxKAZUNE. please update.**

Mangaxgirl: Thank you! I can't believe I forgot to update this story too!

Natsume: *Appears from other story* I told you to shut up about it! It isn't a big deal!

Karin: Who are you? *Sweatdrops*

Natsume: *Twitches* It's everywhere!

Kazune:...What is?

Natsume: PIGTAILS!

Mangaxgirk: Aww he's thinking about Mikan.

Mikan: *Randomly skips by* Nice hair Karin - chan!

Everyone: ...

Mangaxgirl: Get back to you're own world!

Kanako: Oh oh can I do it!

Mangaxgirl: Go for it.

Kanako: *Throws Natsume back to Gakuen Alice*

(Apologies to those who have no idea what I'm going on about)

**Kaitlynn416 - i love the chapter and you did a awesome job and i hope you do your best on the next the kazune if says anymore sexist about me reviewing your story i will use karate on him for good with soon**

Karin: Haha Kazune - kun you're going to get you're ass kicked!**  
**

Kazune: I can take _**anybody**_. *Turns into the hulk*

Everbody: ...

* * *

"We are NOT alike!" They all screamed at him in unison. Michi sweatdropped.

"What's going on out here?" Himeka appeared from the kitchen obviously hadn't heard what was being said. "Oh hello, who are you?" She asked gesturing towards Naruaki.

"That's Kanakos friend Naruaki." Michi stated. "He's from the future!"

...

"Michi," Karin groaned.

"She didn't know." Kazune finished.

"Oh..."

"Didn't know what Kuzune - chan, Karin - chan? Future?"

Karin sighed as she explained everything to Hemika, as if things weren't awkward enough with her walking in on her and Kazune, now she had to admit that she lied to her.

"I'm really sorry we lied to you Hemika - chan!"

"I'm just... disappointed. That's all," She turned around and took a few steps towards the kitchen. "Supper will be ready soon." With that she walked off.

"Don't worry Hanazono - san, she'll forgive you!" Michi chimed.

* * *

After supper Karin went up to her room, she put on her night dress and took her hair out of pigtails and into a ponytail. There was a knock at the door, she opened it to find Kazune, not yet in his nightwear.

"Kazune - kun?"

"Uhm, just wanted to know if you were up for the beach tomorrow. Hemika wants to go."

"Sure is Naruaki, Kanako and Michi going too?" She asked cheerfully.

He narrowed his eyes, "Kanako and Naruaki are, Michi _isn't_."

"Is something wrong Kazune?" She asked, stupidly.

Instead of answering he just stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

"Uhm? Kazune - kun? Are you o-" She was cut off by his lips crashing into hers, she was taken off guard and fell down.

"Oof."

"Um..." Kazune rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. "Sorry."

Karin laughed a little. "What is with you lately? You're being nicer then you are insulting and sexist."

"I know, it's terrible."

Karin gave him a sharp glare. Then she stood up, standing in front of him she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a sly smile.

"Is it?" She closed the space between their lips and pulled away shortly after.

"That was a sad excuse of a kiss." Kazune smirked, pulled her back towards him and, holding on to her this time, crashed his lips into hers once again. This kiss was longer, but not by much. He pulled away and walked out the door, calling. "Good night Karin."

Karin sat on her bed and touched her lips. "Goodnight Kazune."

* * *

Kanako was in the kitchen alone, in sweats and a T shirt, finishing off the dishes when Naruaki walked in, she felt arms wrap around her and she jumped startled.

"Oh, Naruaki - kun! You scared me." She ignored the fact that he had just hugged her.

Kanakos P.O.V:

He just starred at me, with a bored expression in his green eyes, my heart beat sped up.

"I missed you." He said.

I was somewhat shocked. "I missed you too, but I was only gone a week or so..."

"I was just," He walked closer to me, my back was now against the counter, "was worried."

"Uhm," I tried to look anywhere but his eyes, which were starring at me intensely.

He leaned in close, way close. "Kanako," He whispered, I could feel his breath on my face and blushed.

He was going to kiss me. I couldn't process that through my mind.

He leaned forward, the space between our lips closed, and that, was my first kiss.

I guess most times you're supposed to wrap you're arms around the guys neck, but that's when I realized I still had a pot in my hand, I was supposed to be washing it. I was to shocked to do anything anyways. My eyes were wide open.

I heard a voice come the doorway suddenly, "Uh..."

It startled me and I dropped the pot I was holding, causing a very loud crash, which startled Naruaki, who bit my lip. Chain reaction People.

"OW!" I screamed, warm blood trickled down my lip.

* * *

**Short I know! Sorry! review!**


	11. Bugs!

**Yo, yeah that's right, I'm writing... WOO HOO!**

**Reviews for chapter 10:  
**

**Kiana-tan - YESYESYES BEST FIRST KISS EVER OMIGAWD I DIED. That was too funny ~ Ehehe~ P-please update soon. This was a nice chapter, by the by ~ XD;;  
I REPEAT: THAT WAS TOO FUNNY okay, I'm overreacting, but it still was funny.**

**~Kiana-tan**

Kanako: Hmph, so NOT funny! *Cries Hystarically* WaaaaaHH!!!

Karin: *Pats her back* It's okay, there's been worst first kisses.

Kazune: Yeah like yours.

Karin: How do you know mine was bad!?

Kazune: It was with Michi, how good could it of been.

Karin: Oh yeah, I forgot about that... I thought it was with you. WELL THIS SUCKS!

Michi: I feel loved...

**Kaitlynn416 - oh kazune you say that you can beat anybody but your wrong i can am the master of all arts and knowledge and i bet you won round with me you be dead(not dead but fainted)and i tell evrybody kazune is just a big cry the chapter very much and you did a great job on the chapter and please do your best on the next do your best to keep strong and your love blooming, soon**

Karin: Haha Kazune - kun, you got TOLD!

Kazune: *Huddled in a corner shaking*

mangaxgirl: ^.^ Thanks for the reviews!

**Cuddles118 - TEEHEE! I lub it again!WOOT WOOT! Naruaki bit her lip...lol! Poor Kanako!. I feel bad for her chain reaction... I thought the pot would drop on his foot tee hee then he would bite her lip then they would scream OW in unicon (Spelling wrong i think .**

Kanako: *Hugs you, crying* I feel so hurt!!

Kazune: Get over it.

Kanako: WHAT KIND OF COLD HEARTED FATHER ARE YOU!?

**TMMxSc4ever - yay! i luv ur story i wonder who saw em... he he i wonder what kazune would do if he saw them? i could only imagine after all she is his daughter lamo! (__**

mangaxgirl: Ooooh, mysterious, you'll have to read and find out! :P

Karin: I wanna see them kiss! .

mangaxgirl: Too bad, suck it up.

**Tear Droplet - yowtch that has gotta hurt nice story btw**

mangaxgirl: Thank yas!

Kanako: Does anyone care that I'm in PAIN! My lip, my lip!

Random boy comes back from Venus: NOBODY CARES!

Kanako: I thought I got rid of you a while ago!?

**Stephenie Rice - ! I LOVE THIS FANFIC! it has 2 b 1 of my absolute favorites! i love the romance that seems 2 b going around and i LOVED this line: Kanako and Naruaki are, Michi isn't. that was funny. well... keep up the good work! i luvs ya!**

mangaxgirl: Aww, thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so-

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Karin: The love bug is everywheres in this story!!! AHHH!!!

**sango - i understand i luff ur stories and i read them over and over again =w= they r that good :3**

mangaxgirl: Thanks so much for your understanding! ^.^

Kazune: I'm glad someone understands you, because I for one have no idea what's wrong with you.

mangaxgirl: Shut up or I'll feed you to my evil butterflies!

Kazune: *Shakes* But-butter-butterflies?

mangaxgirl: Yup!

Kazune: BUUUUUGS!!!

* * *

"Shit!" She swore, touching her lip.

Naruaki didn't say anything, he stood there nonchalantly, with the slightest blush on his face.

Kanako looked up at him expectantly.

"Well?" She asked.

"What?"

"YOU COULD AT LEAST SAY YOU'RE SORRY YOU IDIOTIC, WEIRD, PERVERT!"

"Ahem."

Kanako and Naruaki turned to see Kazune, his arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot.

"Dad!" Kanako flushed, her father saw her first kiss, awkward!

"Naruaki, you can stay in the basement bedroom." He mumbled, "It's the farthest one from Kanakos." To himself.

"O-okay sir." Kanako watched him teary eyed as he walked off, did he even care? Didn't the idiot know she's been in love with him since they were kids? Geez, guys are slow! "Men," She murmured under her breath as she turned to talk to Kazune.

"Uh... this is awkward." She laughed.

"I just wanted some ice cream." He stated emotionlessly as he walked past her to the freezer.

"Okay, you should get me some too! I'll grab a bow- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She cut off her own sentence with a blood curdling scream.

"What the hell!?" Kazune turned around to look at her, she jumped into his arms before he could use his hands to cover his ears.

"EW EW EWWWWW EWWWWW EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" She screeched, not caring if she broke his eardrums.

"KANAKO!?"

"KILL IT! KILL IT!" He looked to where she was pointing, and sure enough there on the counter was a small beetle.

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG!"

"Kill it Dad!" Kanako was still in his arms panicking.

"I'm not gunna kill it, you kill it!"

"You're the Father here! You kill it!" It suddenly flew towards them.

"GET IT AWAAAAAAAY!!!" Kazune dropped Kanako and flailed his arms around in the air.

"Ew, no way I am NOT touching it!"

"Kill it!"

"You kill it!''

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT TOUCHED ME!"

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLL IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-" They were cut off by a loud sounding SLAM! Karin stood there with the dead bug in her hands, she walked to the garbage can, and threw it away. She then wordlessly walked back up to her room to get some sleep.

There was a long silence.

Kanako snorted, giggled, and then burst into hystarical laughter.

* * *

The next morning Karin woke up early and went to Kanakos room.

"Kanako?" She shook the young girll lightly.

"Mmm? Karin?" She sat up, running a hand through her messy hair.

"I'm sorry to wake you up so early but I have a few questions..."

"Go for it! I usually get up early anyways."

"What are Kazune-kun and I like in the future?"

Kanako smirked. "Why Don't I show you?"

Suddenly the room started swaying back and forth.

* * *

**Short I know! Review :)**


End file.
